


Showers & Stallions

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Post Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Charlotte takes on the task of proving the shower bath safe. There may be more to it then just not getting burned.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Showers & Stallions

It was the day after the accident at the works when Dr. Fuchs approaches her.

"You are a brave young lady. Please, I need someone to show that my shower bath is safe."

So, three days later, here she is at the Doctor's new office in a room he has given over for just the shower.

"You will have the complete privacy. There is the door but the curtains still. You have also brought a second shift, ja. Very good."

Then she is alone. She sits in the large copper tub and starts the spray. She directs to her lower legs first. The spray tickles when it hits between her toes and behind her knees.

Next she moves the spray around to her back. It's something the Doctor mentioned as a use for the workers, to relax their muscles. It feels nice on her but then she isn't carrying heavy loads all day.

She brings the spray to her chest and that's when something happens. The rush of water catches at the fabric of her shift, pulling it taught over her breast and causing the nipple to harden. She moves it to the other and there is the same result. A small ripple of pleasure goes over her. Now _ this _ could be something.

She moves the water, trying to find other places that might bring the same result, but her breasts feel the lack of stimulation so she brings her other hand up to cup one.

The pleasure from that is more intense than from the water and Charlotte drops the hose as she moves quickly to squeeze the other breast.

The hose falls to the bottom of the tub and slowly spins until… Charlotte gasps as the water hits her directly between the legs.

She grabs the hose, moving it closer as she spreads her legs. Her other hand still on her breast, squeezing and pinching at the nipple. Now that is… Oh, yes…

She is just on the brink of something when the water runs out.

Drying herself is a kind of torture. The rough cloth of the toweling catching at her and causing the feelings to come back.

She walks back to Trafalgar House and up to her room, trying to understand what had just happened.

A sudden burst of realization dawns over her. She's read novels, of course, but hadn't thought to put those descriptions of lovemaking to the actions caused by the water.

Some times in the stories the heroins were able to find their own peak of pleasure, maybe she can too.

Quickly, Charlotte removes her boots and dress and lays down on the bed. She starts rubbing at her breasts again and a warmth floods her.

She casts her mind about for any scrap of reading that might help her, but it's not a book that comes to mind.

She wasn’t allowed to be in the pastures on the stud days but there had been once… She had left the house early with a book and had made her way to her favorite tree out by the south paddock. She had been so caught up in her reading she hadn’t realized what was taking place until a loud grunting whinny sounded out.

Looking up from her book, Charlotte saw two horses prancing around each other. The stallion was grunting and licking at the mare. After a few minutes of this the mare suddenly turned, presenting her hindquarters, and the stallion reared up - giving Charlotte an unexpected view of its much enlarged dork. The stallion took a few hopping steps on its back legs and then it fully mounted the mare. It stayed there for several long moments, thrusting into the mare while it nuzzled at her neck.

Now, as she lay there, she wondered how much was human coupling like that. The memory of bumping into Mr. Parker sprang to her mind, how in that brief moment his chest pressed into her - so firm and broad. What would it feel like pressed into her back?

She closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around herself, imagining it was his. Pulling her close to him but also… Her fingers slowly crept up and cupped her breast with her thumb leading further to find the hard peak of her nipple.

Would he nuzzle at her neck? Spread kisses over her shoulders?

She felt a wetness between her legs and reached down to gently touch it. Just like an animal in heat, she thought as she rubbed the slick fluid.

In her mind Mr. Parker was there, his hand testing her. She let out a moan.

How would it happen? Would she need to stand up and bend over? Could she just roll into her stomach?

The pressure of her body pushing her breasts into the bed was wonderful and freed her hand for other exploration.

The image of that day at the cove came to her, of Sidney and his muscles. How they shifted as he moved, how they would shift as he mounted her.

She pushed a finger inside, trying to imagine what it would be like, how he might feel. She knew her finger was a poor substitute, much too thin in comparison, but still… She lifted her hips to give herself more room and started stroking her finger in and out. The heel of her palm caught against her bud and a shock wave of pleasure raced through her. Charlotte moaned and started moving her hips as well. The pleasure built and the rough sound of her breathing filled her ears.

"Oh, yes. Please…"

She needed something more, something…

"What do you want, Miss Heywood?"

That was it, just the memory of his rough voice grunting in her ear, was enough to send her over. Her body stiffening and shuddering as intense pleasure filled her.

Slowly she started to recover, her heart slowing and her breathing evening out.

Guilt began to creep in. It was bad enough that she had done that… but to imagine Mr. Parker while she did so…

Charlotte was glad that he was gone back to London. At least she wouldn't have to face him with those thoughts in her head.


End file.
